Hasta que se acaben los miércoles
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: El tío Harry acostumbra a venir los miércoles a la misma hora, y a veces, si Teddy tiene suerte, lo deja volar en escoba hasta Grinmauld Place y Ginny le prepara algún plato especial. Por todo eso a Teddy le encantan los miércoles. Viñeta.


Dislcaimer: Escribo sin ánimos de lucro. ¡Vamos que ni siquiera soy rubia como para jactarme de ser su hija no reconocida!

**Hasta que se acaben los miércoles.**

El_ tío_ Harry acostumbra a venir los miércoles. Teddy sabe –porque la _tía_ Ginny no se cansa de contar una y otra vez lo mismo como si fuera la primera vez– que el _tío_ Harry nunca ha sido muy puntual.  
Pero todos los miércoles está allí a la misma hora, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Son las cinco y Teddy ya sabe que el tío Harry tocará dos veces la puerta con los nudillos y que Andrómeda le dirá desde la otra habitación _¡no abras la puerta, Teddy! y_ Teddy, como es un buen muchacho, espera pacientemente (espiando por la ventana) a que su abuela se acerque y pregunte con voz firme y clara _¿quién es? _Mientras él saluda al _tío_ Harry a través de la cortina blanca con puntilla que tanto le gusta a su abuela porque ¿_no te parece que es muy elegante, Teddy?._

Por todo eso –incluyendo la fea cortina de la abuela – a Teddy le gustan los miércoles.

Y a veces, Harry lo deja viajar hasta Grinmauld Place en su escoba, y es genial, porque el _tío_ Harry vuela muy bien (aunque no le gusta eso de girar en el aire junto a los edificios porque _si te caes tu abuela me mata)_.

Lejos de ser monótono, a Teddy le encanta, porque la _tía_ Ginny siempre lo sorprende con algún plato especial y cuando sonríe, lo hace como sonríen las personas que son felices.

Últimamente sonríe más, Teddy cree que es por su panzota monumental, que es más redonda que una Bludger e incomparablemente más grande, _pero no se lo vayas a decir, Ted, porque la _tía_ Ginny está algo susceptible._ / _Vale. ¿Qué es susceptible?_

Es gracioso, porque cada miércoles esa panza redonda y grande parece crecer un poquito más. Se ve distinta, y también la _tía_ Ginny se ve distinta (aunque ella no es _metamerfo... motamorfo…_ metamorfomaga como Teddy), pero Teddy –que es un niño inteligente– sabe que es por una poción que hará que un niño salga de la panza de la _tía_ Ginny, y porque es inteligente, hay algo que le preocupa.

Para Harry, Teddy era, de una u otra forma y salvando las distancias, como el hijo que todavía no tenía con Ginny, sólo que una vez a la semana. Lo mimaban, lo felicitaban en sus logros, lo alentaban en sus dificultades, rara vez lo regañaban por algo y lo llenaban de chocolate, cuentos para antes de dormir, cuentos para después de dormir, cuentos para cuando se tiene ganas de contar un cuento, historias de Hogwarts, juguetes. Y sobre todo amor. Amor incondicional.

Harry quería que Teddy tuviera todo aquello que él no tuvo de pequeño (empezando por una familia y acabando con esos pequeños caprichos que no le hacen mal a nadie, pero _que mejor la abuela no se entere_), y Ginny lo adoraba, francamente porque era la mezcla perfecta de esos dos aurors que ella tanto había querido.

Pero ahora había un bebé. Un bebé que uno de esos días por ahí se aburría de dormir en la panza de la tía Ginny y salía a ver el mundo. A ver a sus padres.  
Y una vez que los hubiera visto, los vería todos los día, no simplemente los miércoles. Y su padrino y su tía lo querrían todos los días, no únicamente los miércoles.  
¿Se acordarían entonces de que había un Teddy pelirrojo y de ojos verdes esperando, contando los días hasta el miércoles, los minutos hasta las cinco, espiando cada tanto por la ventana a través de la cortina que casi se arruga otra vez? ¿Lo dejarían regresar a Grinmauld Place otra vez? ¿Recordaría la tía Ginny qué es lo que siempre comían juntos, recordaría, a caso, que la tarta de fresa con coco rayado es la que más le gusta?

–_Tío_ Harry… –preguntó dudoso después de cenar, mientras Ginny iba en busca de la súper tarta de fresa que había preparado para él.

El adulto lo miró atentamente hasta que Teddy se decidió a hablar.

– ¿Irás a buscarme todos los miércoles hasta que se acaben? –pregunta seriamente, sentándose derechito en la silla como hacía el _tío_ Ron cada vez que quería discutir algo (algo como si los Chuddley Cannons van a ganar esta vez o no), separando el cuello de los hombros como hacía la abuela Andy e intentando curvar un poco los labios como hacía la _tía_ Hermione cuando mencionaban algo que no era de su agrado.  
(Eso de poner las cejas más juntas no le salía, pero se conformaba con la postura, los hombros y los labios).

Harry tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir una sonrisa que como pintada y como traviesa, casi se escapa.

–Claro, Teddy. –responde casi de inmediato. Su sinceridad es voz (o su voz se oye muy sincera, que vamos, es casi lo mismo, aunque no sea igual). No se sorprende, porque adora al niño, porque jamás ha ido a buscarlo sintiéndose obligado de hacerlo. (Y porque Ginny lo dejaría durmiendo en el sillón durante meses si se atreviera a abandonar a Teddy por su _nueva adquisición_.)

El niño sonrió satisfecho y aliviado, y corrió a abrazar a su padrino como se abrazan los osos de felpa viejos de la abuela (esos de los moños rojos) en las noches de tormenta.

–Entonces no te olvides de mi cuando salga el niño de la panza. –susurró bajito, en parte porque hablar de la panza es tabú cuando la tía Ginny está cerca, y en parte porque le da vergüenza decirle todas estas cosas a su padrino, qué tanto.

–Nadie se va a olvidar de ti, Teddy. Que tu tía Ginny y yo vayamos a tener un hijo no significa que…porque te amamos. Y mucho, no lo dudes nunca. Además, seguro que te va a encantar el bebé, y dentro de un tiempo podrán jugar juntos.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, porque en ese momento cree que no, que nunca podría ser amigo de ese quita-padrinos, pero en el fondo sabe que quizás acabe sintiéndose culpable por mirar mal al otro niño y le regale un pedacito (chiquito) de su tableta de chocolate.

–Pero no te olvides de venir a buscarme…

Harry sonrió, despeinándose el cabello revuelto.

–No me olvidaría nunca de ir a buscarte, Teddy. Ya verás, será como tener un hermanito menor.

Teddy lo miró más entusiasmado con la idea (porque eso de los hermanitos está de moda entre sus amigos) y Harry le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Quién quiere tarta de fresa? –preguntó Ginny, saliendo de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Teddy saltó de las piernas de su padrino y se acercó hacia donde la tarta, la panza y Ginny al solemne grito de _¡yooo!_

Ella le guiñó un ojo a su esposo.

–Serás un gran padre, Harry. –le susurró al oído después, mientras Teddy se acababa su porción de tarta.

–Sí, lo sé. –sonrió con picardía. Ella rió y le golpeó el hombro con suavidad.

…

El final es horrible, pero el principio me gusta.

Si llegaste hasta aquí y no dejas un review, Harry jamás volverá a buscar a Teddy después de que nazca James ¬¬  
xDD


End file.
